To Fall In Love With Jonas
by penguinrockstars
Summary: JONAS. Penny leaves and Nick becomes devastated. Macy's cousin moves to New Jersey and starts going to the school. Nick falls for her quickly. But what happens when Penny comes back and expects Nick to still be in love with her? Nick/OC, Macy/Kevin Joe/OC
1. Chapter 1

hey guys. This is my Jonas story. I hope that you guys like it. I hope that you guys review. So here is the full summary:

Penny leaves Horice Mantis Academy because she moves. Nick is sad because he liked her and never got a chance. Macy's cousin Lana, is moving to New Jersey, and is going to go to Horice Mantis Academy. When Jonas hears this news, they expect Lana to be the same way as Macy. When Nick meets Lana, he doesn't know that Lana is Macy's cousin. He soon falls for her. Then he finds out that Lana is Macy's cousin after all. Will Nick be mad at Lana for not telling him? Or will he forgive her? And what if Penny just happened to come back?

To Fall In Love With Jonas Chapter 1

Horice Mantis Academy. This was to be my new school. It was a private academy which meant, yes, school uniforms. I wasn't looking forward to that. I have never had to wear a school uniform in my life. Never. But i was excited anyway. My mom got a job offer in New Jersey, so that's where we were moving to. New Jersey. Great huh. Oh yeah and I didn't mention the best part of moving to New Jersey and going to school at Horice Mantis Academy. Jonas.

Kevin, Nick and Joe. Rockstars. Famous, cute and students at the academy. They could rock on stage, they could melt hearts of girls, and they could look good while doing it. I wasn't psycho when it came to Jonas. Don't get me wrong. I love their music and I think that all the guys are super cute. But I wasn't one of those crazy fans who screamed and fainted. No that was left up to Macy.

Macy was my cousin, and a super fan of Jonas. She would call me everyday and tell me all about how she talked to Joe, Nick or Kevin, how she looked at them, smiled at them, how she hugged them. She even told me about how one time, she stole Joe's clothes. Not that I needed to know that. But she told me anyway.

Macy was one of my best friends. She was funny, and she was sweet. She was so sweet. She was bubbly, and hyper all the time, she could make anyone laugh. There was just one teeny tiny problem. When she got nervous or excited, she tended to be a hazard. She would step on toes, accidentally hit people, knock them down, etc. But other then that, Macy was a complete and total sweetheart.

I was currently packing up my things and getting my school stuff ready when I got the expected call from Macy. I smiled and picked up my phone only to hear the loud screaming from Macy. Obviously something bigger than a look from Jonas, got Macy excited.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TODAY???" I removed the phone from my ear and laughed. Macy could always brighten my mood.

"No Macy. What happened today?" I heard take a deep breath and I prepared for a long story.

"Okay so I was walking down the hall with all of my sports stuff. Well not all of it. Just my soccer stuff and my volleyball stuff...Oh yeah and my football stuff. Let me tell you that was a lot of stuff. And it was heavy too. I don't know how I managed to carry all of it. But I did. Somehow." I rolled my eyes and sighed. There Macy goes again. Rambling on and on.

"Macy. What happened with Jonas today?" Macy giggled and I smiled.

"Well, I was carrying my stuff and some of it fell. So I went to pick it up and...KEVIN PICKED IT UP FOR ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? AHHHHHHHHH! I GOT HELP FROM KEVIN!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and cringed. Macy was sure excited about this.

"And we touched hands. When he handed me my stuff, our hands touched. I almost fainted." Macy almost fainting. That's surprising. I would've thought that she would've fainted.

"So when are you coming Lana?" I put the phone on speaker and kept packing my stuff. I was almost done. Which was a relief.

"Well, I am almost done packing, and then we are going to load the remaining things onto the moving van and then we are going to New Jersey. Which means that I will be in school by Monday." Macy screamed again and I cringed.

"Macy! Why are you screaming? Is Kevin, Nick or Joe outside your house?" I didn't hear anything for a bit and then I heard Macy.

"I just checked. And no. No Jonas. But you're going to school on Monday which means that you get to see Jonas! I'm so excited! Oh yeah and then you can meet Stella! Oh Stella will love you!" I sighed and put tape on the box. I looked around my empty room and looked down at the floor.

"Lana? You okay?" I shook my head and put on a smile.

"Yeah Macy. I'm fine. I'm just...excited, that's all." Macy said okay and then started talking about how Kevin touched her hand and how she felt sparks. I wasn't listening like I should have been. I was too busy thinking about how different my life would be in a big city. Not a small town. Not to mention the fact that I had to wear a uniform. Yuck.

"And then maybe I can hook you up with one of the Jonas members." My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No Macy. You can't do that!" Macy didn't listen to me. She just kept talking.

"Maybe Joe. Or Nick. But not Kevin. Kevin isn't your type." I rolled my eyes. Macy wasn't really tuned into what type of guys that I was into.

"You're shy and sweet and smart. Nick is shy and sweet too. Oh yeah and he's smart. Very smart. So you'd be a match. But then again, Joe is funny and hyper. he could bring you out of your shyness. he could make you more hyper! Like me!" That is something that scares me. Being Macy hyper. I liked being calm. I didn't like the whole hyper, let's go, go, go thing. Not for me. As for bringing me out of my shell, I didn't know about that. I liked being in my shell.

"Maybe I should ask Stella! Yeah that's it! I'll ask Stella what who she thinks would be good for you. Of course she's going to have to meet you first, and then evaluate you. Then she'd make her decision." I tried to get Macy to stop, but it was hard. I finally did.

"Macy. i don't need a boyfriend. i would rather just be single until I'm fully adjusted to New Jersey." Macy said okay and then she went silent. I leaned in closer to try and find out why. then I knew why.

"JONAS IS PASSING BY MY HOUSE! WITH THEIR LITTLE BROTHER! AHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE TO GO LANA! BYE!" I quickly hung up my cell phone and grabbed my box. I took it downstairs and my mom smiled and grabbed it from me. She set it down by the door and then grabbed another box.

"Just one more box sweetie. Then we are officially on our way to New Jersey." I smiled and grabbed one of the boxes and left. My mom gave the key to the real estate agent and she put the box in the car. I did the same and took one final look at my house. In a little while, I was going to be living in New Jersey. I was about to be thrust into the world that is: Jonas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here is the second chapter. I hope that you like it. By the way, in the next chapter...Lana starts school! Anyway please review! Enjoy!

To fall in love with Jonas Chapter 2

New Jersey. My new home. So far away from my small little town. From my old high school, my old house, my job, my friends. And yes far away from the guy that I was so close to dating. But here are the perks to living in New Jersey. One) I got to be close to Macy. My best friend and cousin. Two) I got to go to a bigger school, meet new people. And of course: Three) Jonas. Yes I was excited to be going to the same school as Jonas. I was positive that Macy was going to try and make me see Jonas as much as possible. I was trying to avoid that.

Oh yeah. And should I mention that we are all moved in to our new house? We have picked out rooms, got everything set up. And now comes the difficult part. Getting my school uniform. Scary huh? I wasn't excited about that. My mom was going to drop me off. I would get measured and then they would give the uniform, I would pay for it. Blah blah blah! I just wasn't excited for it. There was a bonus though. Macy was going to be there.

Macy pointed out that every year, every single student has to get measured for new uniforms. Sound exciting right? Macy said that she would meet me there. Then she pointed out something about hopefully seeing Jonas and seeing Kevin and attacking him. In a friendly way. Attacking him in a friendly, huggy sort of way. Me on the otherhand, trying to avoid Jonas was my plan. But I knew that Macy was going to drag me to see them anyway. So I'd might as well just get it over with.

"Lana! Hurry up! Or you're going to be late!" I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs. My mom opened the door and I ran out and jumped into the car. I wasn't excited about the uniforms. It was Macy that I was excited to see. My mom laughed and locked the door behind her and hopped into the car. She started it and put on her seatbelt.

"Well, someone's excited." I rolled my eyes and looked at my mom.

"Mom! Macy! Let's go! Let's Go! Let's Go!" My mom shook her head and pulled out of the driveway. I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous to see Macy, I was nervous to get my uniform, and I was afraid to see Jonas. We pulled down a couple busts streets, and then my mom saw the place. She pulled in and I saw Macy getting out of her car. I didn't wait for my mom to park. I unbuckled and ran out to meet Macy.

"MACY!!!" Macy turned around and attacked me in her famous surprise, loving hugs.

"I cannot believe that you are going to school, with me!" I nodded and then Macy sighed and looked like she was day dreaming. I knew the look of course. She was dreaming about, Jonas.

"Jonas. You're going to be going to school with me and Jonas." I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers in front of Macy's face.

"Macy! Snap out of Jonas Land!" She smiled and blushed a little.

"Kevin was there. He was so cute." I rolled my eyes and walked into the store. Macy followed me and then she started taking deep breaths. I turned around to look at her and she pointed. I turned around and my eyes widened. There was Jonas standing at the till, talking to someone about getting uniforms. I took some steps backwards and Macy started screaming. I quickly ducked away, so that they wouldn't see me.

"JONAS! NICK! JOE! KEVIN! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I saw Macy run up and hug every one of them. But when she hugged Kevin, he hugged her back AND he was blushing. Someone's gotta a crush!

"Hi Macy!" Macy smiled and then tried taking deep breaths. I stood up and tried not to be seen. I saw one of the workers look at me funny, and I smiled. She walked towards me and looked me up and down.

"Can I help you miss?" I looked at her and nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest and started at me.

'I'm a new student at Horice Mantis Academy and I need a uniform." The lady nodded and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me into the back and then called someone's name.

"Nick. You're fitting will start now." My eyes widened and I tried to find a way to get out. But before I could even think of a plan, the lady walked in, with Nick following her.

"Alright. And you're name was?" I looked at her and she was staring at me with her arms crossed.

"Well? What's your name?" I looked down at then spoke.

"I-I'm Lana. L-Lana P-Peters." The lady rolled her eyes and looked at her clip board. She sneered at me and walked into the back. I saw a bench and sat down. Nick was looking at me and I looked away.

"She can be quite scary sometimes. You just gotta know how to deal with her." I nodded and looked away. I heard Nick shuffling awkwardly and then he sat beside me awkwardly. He tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at him. Nick smiled friendly and I smiled shyly. His curly hair was in front of one of his eyes slightly. Plus he had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen! It was cute.

"I'm Nick. You're Lana, I'm guessing." I tucked some hair behind my ears and nodded. I grabbed his hand and shook it. I felt sparks, and I ripped my hand away. I put both hands under my legs and looked forward.

"You're new to Horice Mantis Academy aren't you?" I nodded and Nick smiled again.

"Yeah. Monday's gonna be my first day." Nick was about to respond when the lady came back with his uniform. She handed it to him and told him to go and try it one. He came back out with it on and I swear, my jaw dropped. He looked so cute.

"Alright Nick. I think that that fits just great. I will grab three more and then I'll take them to the front." Nick nodded and the lady smiled, and then glared at me.

"Stay here Miss Peters." I rolled my eyes and nodded. Nick smiled at me and backed away slowly.

"I'll see you on Monday Lana." I nodded and waved. Nick waved back and then he turned around and walked back out. I sat there lonely, and then moved my hands. I looked at my right hand and smiled. I felt sparks.

"Alright Miss Peters. Go in that dressing room and try on this uniform." I nodded and walked into the dressing room. I got undressed and pulled on the uniform. I cringed when i saw the entire uniform on. It was two sizes too big. I walked out and grimaced at my reflection in one of the big mirrors. The lady looked at me and the grabbed the tape measure. She started pulling and tucking things in.

Half an hour later, she was done. The uniform was fitted well, and it didn't look too big. It looked just right. The lady looked at me and wrote down some things. She walked into the back and threw me a package. I opened it and saw that it was headbands. I took out a dark blue one and put it in my hair. I looked at it in the mirror and smiled. I looked kind of good. I looked sort of cute. I looked over and saw that Nick was smiling at me. I blushed and turned around and took off the headband. I cannot believe that he saw me admiring myself. He probably thinks that I'm some sort of freak.

"Miss Peters. You're uniforms will be done by Sunday. You must keep them clean, you must wear a headband. Even if you're hair is up and you must treat these uniforms with care. You only get three." I nodded and she walked into the back again. I waited for a bit, but she didn't come back. I walked out of the room and saw that Jonas was gone. Macy was sitting there waiting for me. She saw me and grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. I started smiling and blushing. On Monday I was going to school with Nick. The boy with the cute hair and the beautiful eyes. The boy that gave me sparks.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! Here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. Review! Enjoy!

To fall in love with Jonas chapter three: First Day Of School

**Lana's POV**

I woke up on Monday with knots in my stomach. Today was the first day of school. I took a deep breath and sat up in my bed. I stood up and walked over to my closet. I took out my uniform and walked into the bathroom. I walked back out and grabbed a bra, some underwear, and a headband. I walked back into the bathroom and quickly took a shower. Once I was done, I dried off and got dressed.

I didn't know how I was going to do my hair. Leave it naturally straight, or curl it. I decided that I would curl it. I pulled out my curling iron and plugged it in. I waited for it to heat up, and then I started curling my hair. I was in the middle of curling my hair when I heard my cell phone ring. I groaned and put the curling iron down. I ran into my room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard a scream from the phone and I smiled. Macy.

"Today you start going to school with Jonas!!!!" I smiled as Macy kept screaming. I was sorta excited to go to school now. I got to see Macy!

"Macy! I'm excited to go to school, but I don't know where it is." Macy didn't say anything for a bit, and then she smiled.

"I can pick you up on the way there. Oh I gotta get ready for school! See you in half an hour!" Macy hung up and I shut my phone. I had half an hour to get ready. Great.

I walked back into the bathroom and quickly finished curling my hair. I turned off the curling iron and put the headband in. I walked downstairs and got all my school stuff ready. I heard someone pounding on the door. I grabbed my backpack and opened the door. I saw someone run in and I quickly shut the door. I turned around to see Joe. The same Joe from Jonas was standing in my house.

"Ummm...hi." He looked terrified. I tilted my head in confusion and looked out the window. I saw screaming girls running around. I turned around and looked at Joe.

"T-they t-took my my my..." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"The fan girls went crazy and stole something?" Joe nodded and I looked at his shoes. He had no socks.

"They took your socks without removing your shoes. How do they do that?" Joe shrugged and took a deep breath. Once he calmed down, he smiled at me.

"Thanks for saving me. And opening your door when I was pounding on it in desperation." I smiled and laughed and shook my head.

"No problem. Those fan girls can be pretty psycho." Joe nodded and then he took out his phone. He started talking to someone and then he hung up.

"I gotta go. My brothers are worried about me." I nodded and opened the door for Joe. He walked out and then I closed the door. The fan girls stole his socks without taking off his shoes. Seriously how do they do that? I shrugged and put on my back pack. I saw Macy get out of her car and I opened the door and then shut it. Macy ran towards me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. She got into the backseat of the car and I got in on the other side. Macy's mom pulled away and then started driving towards the school.

Ten minutes later, we were at Horice Mantis Academy. Macy quickly got out and started looking around. I knew that she was looking for Jonas. I rolled my eyes and got out and looked at Macy and then at the school.

"Hey Macy. I'm going to go and find the office. I need to get my schedule." Macy nodded and I walked towards the doors. I opened them and then saw a sign that said office. I smiled and followed the sign.

**Joe's POV**

Nick and Kevin and I were all standing by our lockers, watching Nick and his I-have-a-crush-on-someone face. He had a crush. And we wanted to know who it was on.

"Are you still crushing on Penny?" I glared at Kevin and watched as Nick went from happy to sad. Kevin could be so clueless sometimes.

"No Kevin. I am not crushing on Penny. Until now, I had forgotten about her leaving. But since you brought her up, now I remember." Kevin said sorry and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'm not crushing on anyone guys. Can you just drop it?" I looked at Kevin and he rolled his eyes. Nick was in denial.

"You have your -I-have-a-crush-on-someone face. Like Kevin gets when he sees Macy." Nick turned to look at Kevin who was now blushing.

"You like Macy? The screaming fan girl who tackles us and steals Joe's clothes?" Kevin nodded and got a smitten look on his face.

"Yeah. Isn't she great?" Nick shook his head and turned his attention back to me.

"I don't like anyone." I looked at Kevin and decided that he wouldn't be any help. He was too busy dreaming about Macy.

"What does she look like?" Nick smiled and I smirked.

"She has blonde hair. And an amazing smile. She has the prettiest eyes. Her name's Lana. She's pretty." I smiled and turned around. Maybe she went here. I looked over and saw her. The girl that saved me. I mad eye contact with her and waved. She waved back and Nick asked who I was looking at.

"Oh some fans stole my socks so I ran to a random house and knocked. And that girl opened it and saved me from the fans." I turned around and saw her standing there looking for something. I turned back around and saw that Nick's eyes widened.

"That's her. That's the girl that I was talking about. That's Lana." I turned around and looked at her and then turned back around to look at Nick.

"Lana? That's her name? You should go and talk to her. Since you have a crush on her." Nick shook his head and grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and walked away.

"Are you going to talk to her Nick?" Nick shook his head and I asked him where he was going.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"I just asked you if you were going to do that and you said no." Nick turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah, but it sounds better coming from me. After all I am a genius." I rolled my eyes and Nick continued to walk after Lana. I turned to look at Kevin and he still had the smitten look on his face.

"You like Macy?" Kevin nodded and then sighed.

"She's so cute. And funny. The way that she screams when she sees us. The way that she tackles us. She's so cute when she smiles." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah Kevin. There's nothing cuter than the way that Macy tackles you." Kevin shrugged and looked over and saw Macy walk into the school. He smiled and ran towards her. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Everybody was falling for someone. Except me. Where was my someone?

**Lana's POV**

I stood in the office waiting for the receptionist to bring me my schedule. I was bored, so I started singing out loud. What I didn't expect was to have Nick standing behind me hearing me sing.

"Hey Lana." I spun around quickly and my eyes widened. Nick started laughing and I blushed in embarrassment.

"H-hi N-Nick. I didn't know that y-you were t-there." Nick smiled and he came and stood beside me. He turned around and put his elbows on the counter. I smiled and blushed. He was so cute!

"You're a good singer." I smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Nick..." The receptionist came back out with my schedule and stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"There you go Miss Peters. You're schedule, and all of your other information." I took it and said a thank you and quickly walked out. Nick stood there a little surprised that I didn't follow. I kept walking until I was around the corner. I saw Nick follow me and look around trying to find me. I sighed and then took a deep breath. Nick shouldn't be giving me butterflies or making me blush. But he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auditions!!**

In this story, there is a Joe/OC. I need a character for Joe. So anyone interested can audition. You can include as much detail as you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait. Here is another chapter. Penny is officially back. Stella knows. Which is bad because Stella knows whenever Joe, Nick or Kevin like someone. So Stella knows that Nick likes Lana. And he used to like Penny. So now there is a HUGE dilemma for Nick! Anyway so please review! Enjoy!

To fall in love with Jonas Chapter 4

**Lana's POV**

I walked down the hallway looking for my locker. I tried finding it but I couldn't. I looked at the map again and then down the hall. I groaned and went to turn around. I bumped into someone and they dropped everything that they were holding. My eyes widened and I was in slight shock. I looked and saw that it was Macy. I sighed and bent down to help her pick up her stuff.

"I'm sorry Macy. I didn't mean to bump into you." Macy smiled at me and picked up her stuff. She stood up and I stood up after her.

"It's fine Lana! I was going to my locker to drop my stuff off." I nodded and then looked at my locker number and back at Macy.

"Hey Macy do you know where this locker is?" I showed her the locker number and she started screaming. I dropped my stuff and started plugging my ears.

"Macy! Why did you scream? Jonas isn't anywhere to be seen!" Macy took deep breaths and smiled widely at me.

"Lana! Your locker is only one away from Nick! You're locker is by Nick!" My eyes widened and I almost fainted. I couldn't get rid of him! I quickly picked up my stuff and held it to my chest. Macy looked at me concerned and then pinched me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and then looked at Macy.

"Do you have a place where I can scream without anyone caring?" Macy nodded and I smiled.

"Down this hall to the left." I smiled and walked off. I saw a glass door, and I walked towards it. I opened it and walked in the room. I looked around and saw that the room was outside except not. I sat down on the bench and opened one of my text books. I put my head in it and started screaming. I stopped screaming after a while and took a deep breath. I heard the door open and I sat up straight. I turned around and saw Macy standing there. She smiled at me and then pulled me up.

"Lana! We are going to be late for class! We can't be late for class! Jonas might be in our class!" I frowned and grabbed my books and let myself be pulled by Macy.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Macy and I got to our first class which was chemistry. Macy pulled me into the class and she looked like she was going to faint. I looked over and saw Kevin, Nick and Joe sitting in desks. I groaned and smacked my forehead. I looked over and saw Kevin waving at Macy. Macy dragged me over there and she sat by across from Kevin. Macy pushed me down so that I was sitting across from Nick.

"Hey Macy! How's it going?" Macy smiled and started blushing at Kevin. She looked at me and got the almost-about-to-faint look back on her face.

"It's going good!" Kevin smiled and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at my books uninterested.

"Do you play any instruments? Or do you just sing?" I looked up and saw Nick staring at me smiling. I looked down at my textbook again and tried not to roll my eyes. I looked back up and smiled lightly.

"I can play the piano, acoustic and electric guitar and I can sing." Nick smiled and I looked away. I looked at Joe and saw him looking down. I frowned slightly and looked at the clock. Why couldn't class start soon? Not a minuted later, the teacher walked in, apologising for being late.

"Alright class. So today you are going to be assigned your lab partners. You will pick a name and that person will be your lab partner. Got it?" People groaned and I rolled my eyes. They all wanted to pick their friends. I waited until the jar came to me. I put my hand in and pulled it out. I unfolded the paper, and felt like fainting. On the paper in bold was the name: Nick Lucas. I gave the paper back to the teacher and looked at Nick.

"Well looks like your my lab partner Nick." He smiled widely and I blushed a little. Once the teacher was back at the front, he looked at us all.

"Alright. Now all of you will pick a place in the back and that place will be your area from now on." Nick pushed his chair back and stood up. I followed him and he led me to the back. He looked around and then picked a spot in the very back. He sat down and I sat down beside him. He smiled at me and I looked away. I wanted this class to be over. It wasn't that I didn't like Nick. It was that I DID like him. I really liked him. But I didn't want to. And since I had so many classes with him, it made me like him more. But I knew that if I did like him, then I would have many enemies in this school.

"Hey Niki?" I nodded and looked at Nick. He looked really nervous.

"I was wondering of maybe, you'd like to go on a date with me?" I stared at him and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Nick looked at me and then looked down sadly.

"Oh...I get it...you don't want to." I shook my head and tried to form words.

"I want to. I would love to." Nick smiled and turned his attention back to the paper that was now sitting in front of us. I took a deep breath and sighed. I couldn't wait until this day was over.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

When the final bell rung, I was so happy! I could go home and get rid of stress. I walked down the hall, readjusting my pile of books. I didn't pay attention to where I was going because the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with my books everywhere. I groaned and picked up my books. I stood up and blew hair out of my face.

"I am so sorry! I should have watched where I was going." I looked at the girl and shifted my weight to my other foot.

"I should have watched where I was going too. It's not all your fault." The girl nodded and then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Penny." I smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Lana." Penny smiled and then looked me over.

"You must be new here?" I nodded and Penny smiled and I looked at he oddly. If she was a student here, then where was her uniform? Penny must have noticed the weird looks that I was giving her.

"I used to be a student here. And then I left for about a month and now I'm back." I nodded and then shifted my weight again.

"I have to go." Penny nodded and then she looked behind me and smiled. I looked behind me as well as saw a blonde girl staring wide eyed at Penny. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Stella!" I heard Penny yell. I turned around and saw Penny hugging the girl. I sighed and walked over to my locker. Penny seemed nice. A little odd, but nice.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I am really sorry for not updating anything at all. But the truth is, I've completely run out of ideas. I have no idea what to put next, in any of my stories. So it would be a big help if anyone could give me some ideas to put into my stories. Please and Thank you!


End file.
